the_butler_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Meg Lyons
Meg was a player on the first season of The Butler Games. She was eliminated in the sixth round with only 1 vote cast against her. Season One (Spring 2017) Meg began the game with boyfriend, Ste. They were the only couple to have not been split up during the tribal twist and were both placed on the red tribe. After losing their first challenge, Meg had a lucky escape. Barnie had hatched a plan to eliminate Meg from the game by convincing Ryan and Dan to vote her out, but Barnie had convinced Meg and Ste that the tribe was voting out Dan. Ryan ultimately saved Meg, by deciding to blindside Barnie and vote out his target, Dan. Meg only received one vote to eliminate from Dan. Meg remained under the radar until round four, where the Jury nominated her as the MVP. She nominated Barnie for elimination, alongside the Head of House nominees Ste and Mandy (replacement nominee for Lindsey following her win in the Veto), and after he failed to get himself off the block, he was eliminated from the game. As this was a double elimination, Meg also lost her biggest ally, Ste, to a tiebreaker decided by Head of House Olivia. In round six, Meg was disqualified from the Scrabble Scramble Head of House Competition due to rule breaking. In the rules of this competition, it clearly states that players can only bring back one letter at a time. Meg was caught carrying multiple letters back to the main room and was disqualified from the competition. Meg continued to play despite being disqualified and shortly after suffered from a head injury after a fall. She was briefly removed from the game and did not compete in the round six Veto competition. During the round six Veto Competition 'Scrabble Scramble', Mandy won the Golden Power of Veto and removed Olivia from the chopping block. Meg, as the only remaining eligible player was automatically put up as her replacement. Olivia went on to cast the sole vote to eliminate Meg out of the competition in a double elimination with Tom. Meg was not chosen to compete in the semi-final Battleflip competition. In the final vote, she voted for Dan to win. Awards In season one, Meg was awarded the 'Floaters Better Grab a Life Vest' award for 'floating' her way through the game. She had minimal people targeting her and was only nominated for elimination when she was the only player eligible as a replacement. Competition History Voting History Trivia * Meg is the only player to ever have just one player targeting them. * The only player to have been voted by the Jury as the Most Valuable Player, allowing her to make a secret third nominee. * Meg was briefly removed from the game due to an accident in the Scrabble Scramble Head of House Challenge, in which she suffered a head injury. * Shortly after the games ended, Meg posted on social media that she had 'won the best prize'. This was a lie and she had in fact stolen one of the prizes and smuggled it out of the game in her jacket. * She was asked to vacate the personal space of Juror Lindsey Wootten during the semi final 'battleflip' competition due to distracting behaviour. Shortly after she fell onto a coffee table. Category:Meg Lyons Category:Season One Players Category:Female Players